The True Donor
by qxzky.co
Summary: He wanted to give him what he needed to live, but he wound up needing him too. I suck at these summary things. Help! slash pwp sheamus/reigns, and some other stuff... Orton joins in, Cena appears... Review if you like!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own none of the superstars here. **

**This is not Cannon. None of this actually happened.**

**This is a PWP slash fanfic.**

**I try to remain as close to accurate in my details, so if you catch something, let me know. **

**I know I am no nephrologist, guys, but iron overloading can cause liver and kidney failure. **

**Irish people are carriers for the genetic presentation of this.**

** I know there is a seven year, one inch, two pound difference that Sheamus has on Reigns, but I got as close as possible.**

** Drinking alcohol chronically does cause excess buildup of iron in the blood, which matches up perfectly here. Since Sheamus drinks a lot of Guinness, and the ingredients used in Guinness make it a relatively healthy alcoholic beverage.**

** If Sheamus were to become an organ donor, his liver might not be a valid option because of his chronic alcohol consumption, but his blood would be full of antioxidants.**

** Guinness is a very good drink, not knocking it.**

** I am not a doctor.**

** Enjoy!**

He went in to transplant a kidney and partial liver, but he wound up giving him his heart.

Reigns was in the middle of as spontaneous brawl with Sheamus. The two exchanged blow for blow, and just when the shield began to use the numbers game to their advantage, Sheamus punched Reigns in the stomach, and Reigns doubled over, gasping. At first Ambrose and Rollins thought it was just an oversell, but as they looked closer, they noticed Reigns skin and eyes were an eerie shade of yellow. They called for medics and left immediately. Ambrose and Rollins looked at Reigns with Concern and then at Sheamus with confusion, as he had just stopped and let them out of the ring.

Reigns was immediately taken to the hospital and admitted. After a few tests, the doctors concluded Reigns had given himself an iron overload with supplements he took from his prep for his debut. They told him he would need a simultaneous liver and kidney transplant t. Reigns sat in a daze as he thought about the toll the downtime would have on his career. He snapped out of the daze as he saw the doctor's expression change.

"However, because of the excess of iron in your blood now, we would have to find someone with a naturally high level of iron in the blood, and also someone within our general weight, height, and least of all, age. This means that in addition to someone who is of an o negative blood type, you would also need someone with just the right amount of iron in their blood. I regret to inform you this may not be possible, as the last person of your size that was a registered donor was over thirty years ago. We need to prep you for long term dialysis, and plan to have this procedure in your schedule."

Reigns sat back with a gasp as the doctor again gave him his sincerest apologies and walked out the door, with his staff. Reigns lay in bed alone and cried himself to sleep.

**AN: Wow, depress much? hopefully there will be another chapter up today. Tell me what you think so far! there is no such thing as a bad review! all you guests that read this give me a shout too! C'mon! I am psyched about this story, and I promise to write it as well as I can. I love you guys! Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reigns awoke the next morning to find Ambrose and Rollins at his bedside. He told them about his condition, and they told him that corporate had some changes for their characters. There was to be a meeting that day. They wanted to take Reigns, Reigns went.

Mr. McMahon was very professional and courteous, saying he would give Reigns a month to find a donor, and that he would restructure the storyline to account for the lost time. If he was unable to return after a month, he would be released. Reigns sighed when he thought of the embarrassment he would be to his family if he retired so soon. His career was over if he didn't find a donor with in the week.

Reigns lay in the hospital bed with a heavy heart. It had been four days. News of his demise had spread around the locker room, and all his coworkers called to give him consolation. One particularly colorful Irishman came down to see Reigns in person, bringing a bouquet of white and yellow calla lilies.

"What's the craic, fella? How are ya holding up? "He said with a polite grin, resting the flowers in the window. Reigns explained his dilemma, and why he would likely be sent packing. Sheamus just shook his head in sorrow for the young man, and then looked up suddenly. "Mind if I look at your chart, fella?" Reigns huffed and replied, "Fine. It won't make a difference. "Sheamus grabbed the chart and read the first pages carefully, nodding, then flipping through rapidly as a smile grew on his face. "I'll be right back, fella." He said with a smile that would make the angels jealous.

Sheamus walked outside the hospital room and engaged in some serious hardball with the Chairman, Mr. McMahon. "Oi, fella, I don't care if It is in me contract, I'm gonna do it anyway. He doesn't deserve this, Vince. He doesn't deserve to be sidelined because of the faulty nutrition plan that you pushed on him! I'll gladly go back home to Ireland and tell everyone that I was fired because I wanted to save someone else. I'm saving ya money, fella. I'm doing it." And he hung up the phone, carrying the chart to the nurse's station.

Reign's doctor came into the room with a team of nurses. "We have found you a donor, Mr. Reigns. Nurse, prep him for surgery." They scrambled quickly to take him to surgery. Sheamus was already there and under anesthesia. As they put Reigns under, he forgot to ask who the donor was.

Reigns awoke to the sounds of the nurses straining to push Sheamus's unconscious form into the room with Reigns. He gasped as he looked over at Sheamus's pale form, and then turned to the nurse to ask what the problem was. The nurse told him that before the surgery Sheamus had insisted that blood loss not be a deciding issue when they harvested his kidney and part of his liver. He had lost about two quarts, and was looking very pale, even more so than usual. Reigns could not believe Sheamus had risked his life to make his own better. He shook his head as he fell back and slept.

Reigns and Sheamus were sent into Recovery together, and pushed each other to heal within the month required by the chairman. They made their deadline, and the next day, Sheamus was back on the air. He got a huge pop as he made his return, and settled in to cut his promo. He was just getting into rhythm, when the 3mb came from the audience. They surrounded the ring like the shield used to, and swarmed around Sheamus like wild animals.

Reigns stood and ran down the stairs of the arena with a roar. How dare they hurt the man who did so much for him? Ambrose and Rollins heard this and began sprinting down as well. Reigns snatched a mike and snarled, "I swear, if you harm one hair on his head I'll drop you all where you stand. Back off, now." He stood toe to toe with Drew Macintyre, and as Drew reached over and rubbed Sheamus head, Reigns lost it, launching into Macintyre and throwing punch after punch until he was no longer moving. Ambrose and Rollins held Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater by the arms and smirked. Reigns punched Jinder until he was out, then knocked Heath slater's head of his shoulders with his fists. He roared and tossed the three on each other like pieces of firewood. He looked over at Sheamus with eyes full of appreciation, and turned and walked up the ramp. Sheamus picked up where he left off and the show went on.

Backstage, Sheamus ran into Reigns backstage. He looked at him in confusion, then asked, "Oi, fella? What's the craic? Thanks for saving me and all, but why?"

Rollins looked at him and tears welled in his eyes. He lifted the side of his vest to show a fading scar. "You saved me. We both know you didn't have to. "He ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Oi, there, fella. Don't mention it. Now then, since you're maybe five percent Irish now, you'll want a nice pint of Guinness. First pint's on me?" Sheamus said, blushing.

Reigns frowned as he noticed his mouth water at the mention of Guinness. "Sure. That's kind of weird. My mouth is watering."

"Ah, finally someone who enjoys a good pint of stout! You're a good man, roman, you're a good man." Sheamus said, happy to find someone who liked Guinness.

Reigns sighed, and stammered, "I've never had Guinness before, that's what makes this weird. "A look of concern crossed Roman's face.

Sheamus looked at roman and sighed, "Strange indeed. Tell ya what, fella: ya start brogueing fellas, ya give me a call." He chuckled, patting Reigns on the back as he walked away.

When Roman used Sheamus's fiery red hand move later in the evening, a look of concern crossed Roman's face. As the ref lifted his arm, he wanted to beat his chest a few times. Sheamus watched in amazement as Roman used his move from his old FCW days_._

Even more peculiar was the assimilation of Roman's moves into Sheamus's matches. He climbed to the top rope and snarled at Daniel Bryan, and instead of hitting the shoulder tackle, he drove Bryan into the mat with a superman Punch. He got the pin and fought the urge to roar. When the Ref raised his hand in victory, he chuckled to himself as the commentary table seemed dumbfounded. He walked to the back with worry on his face as his theme music faded out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night on raw, the Miz watched from the shadows as Sheamus made his entrance. Reigns stood at the entrance, ready to help as Sheamus faced off with the 3mb. How and why were the two transferring move sets? He had to know why. Miz stormed off to Hunter's office in a huff, determined to book a very special episode of Miz TV.

Rollins looked over at Reigns with worry. He knew the man that stood next to him since his days in fcw, yet they seemed to be growing apart lately. He looked at Ambrose in concern, and whispered, "Hey have you noticed Reigns has been getting more and more distant from us lately?"

Ambrose looked over at Rollins and chuckled. "Distant from you, maybe. The two of you have always been distant with me. Maybe it's because you two are fucking, maybe it's something else. I, for one, am not about to find out." Ambrose pushed his hair out of his face and laughed maniacally. Everyone but Reigns looked at him as if he were crazy. Rollins turned and sighed. He reached over to grab Reigns hand and whisper, "Want to go find an empty locker room, babe?"

Reigns looked over at him with a sort of lustful growl. He wanted to go so badly. But then what if Sheamus needed him? What if there was a chance for them to be even and he missed it for some locker room fun? Hel looked over at Reigns and sighed. "I have to stay here. He could need me, and I miss it. We'll have time later." He whispered his voice rumbling with lust.

Later in the evening, Miz trotted slowly down to ringside. He stepped into the ring as the Miz TV symbol lowered, ready for his next two guests. He had the couch and everything ready, and he straightened his tie and sighed, wishing for all he was worth that he was home with his dearest Maryse. He said his customary "Welcometothemostmustseetalkshowinthewwe, welcome to Miz TV!" the crowd cheered. "Now, if you're like most folks, you can't help but notice that certain superstars have their own unique moves. Moves that make them different from everyone else. This helps the marketing teams promote the product and keep the personas of the characters here in the company distinct. Here lately two superstars have crossed wires it seems, and without further ado, here they are to tell us all just how correct that analogy is. Ladies and gentleman:"

Sheamus's music hit, and he trotted out jovially, beating his chest and shouting "Fella!" he entered the ring and pushed the idiotic high chair to the side, opting to sit on the couch. Miz sighed and moved the other chair, shifting it so he was facing the couch. Roman Reign's special op theme played, and he marched down to ringside, fighting a smile. He sat down on the couch a respectable distance from Sheamus, and the Miz sat down and smirked. The first gay couple in the wwe that was not Kayfabe. This would be epic.

"So Sheamus, we noticed that you and Roman have been crossing wires lately, you have been super punching and Reigns has been doing your fiery red hand move. I'm not saying the two of you are in any sort of relationship, but would you care to explain? "His voice cracked at the end as both Sheamus and Reigns looked at him with their own worst death stare.

"Sheamus looked at Reigns with compassion, "ya okay with this?" Reigns nodded, trying his best to keep a serious face.

"Well fella, we are nay in any sort of relationship. This all began with quite the catastrophe, so ya may want to sit down a wee bit for this." He fought a chuckle as the cameras panned out over the fans slowly taking a seat, one by one. Miz sat down as well.

"This all began when the shield was attacking me in the ring a few months ago, and I punched Roman in the stomach. His eyes turned all yellowy and he doubled over. Everyone on his team was really worried and the medics carted him out to see what the issue was. I was a wee bit shattered, so maybe you can fill in the gaps, fella. "

"By shattered you mean tired, right? " Reigns said furrowing his eyebrows. Sheamus nodded, happy that Reigns had understood him. Reigns raised the mike and continued. "They rushed me to the ER, and eventually found out I was jaundiced because of an iron overdose, and that the excess of iron in my blood shut down my kidneys and liver, so they were shot." Reigns covered his face with one broad hand as Sheamus patted him on the back softly.

Reigns breathed shakily before continuing. "They said I would need a transplant or dialysis on a regular basis, and with our schedules, that would have been impossible. To make matters worse, the donor had to be someone close to my weight and height, and the last person able to fit those requirements was a sixty year old dead guy thirty years ago. In addition to this, it had to be someone with a naturally high amount of iron in the blood," he covered his face again, realizing he could have died. Sheamus cut in there "Which I just happen to have".

"Just as I lay there, waiting to be "Future Endeavored" before my career even really began, resigned to the fact that my life was over, in he walks."

Miz looked from Reigns to Sheamus in disbelief, "Wow!"

Sheamus looked at Miz with a grin. "I looked at his chart, which said all he just did and broke out in a grin. The good old luck of the Irish once again. I had a neck injury early in my own career that threatened to end me. Were it not for the grace and will of god, I wouldn't be here. I couldn't just stand by and watch such a thin happen to anyone when I knew deeply the pain of being told you'll never fight again. So I breathed deeply and did what I could. I called Vince, we rabbit on, and sooner or later," he clapped Reigns on the back.

Miz looked at Sheamus and shook his head quickly. "Look, man, I'm not from Ireland, and your accent's kind of thick. Did you just say Rabbit on?"

"Aye, fella. It means we talked a lot. "He explained. "So I went to be prepped for surgery, and soon we were sucking diesel and cruising at ninety."

"Don't pretend everything went so easily." Roman said, looking at Sheamus with a scowl." They had to cut pretty much around your entire waist so the scar from the surgery wouldn't show, then roll your skin up you like a shirt to remove a kidney and part of your liver. You lost two pints of blood trying to save me. Let's not act like this was some outpatient hangnail. We could've both died!" Reigns looked at Sheamus shaking his head.

Miz sat in the high chair, trying to process this. "So the fact that you use his moves is because you have his liver and kidney? I guess you won't be able to drink as much, Sheamus."

"Small price ta pay, fella" he said with a grin. "Him using my moves is from a theory called Inherited Memories, which suggests that the personality of the donor is included in more than just the mind."

Miz squinted. "Okay, but what about you using his moves?"

That falls under mutually sympathetic inherited memories. In a way, I guess I swapped out with ya, fella, so we are equal parts well and empty. "He grinned again, trying to cheer Reigns up.

Miz's snarkiness returned with a vengeance. "So noble of you to save your damsel in distress."

Sheamus and Reigns snarled simultaneously, and rose from the couch and brogued Miz at the same time, Sheamus's right foot and Reign's left foot collided in the same instant with each of the Miz's shoulders, and the two beat their chests in mirror images of each other, roaring. Sheamus grinned at Reigns as they left the ring together. "What do ya say, fella? First pint's on 95 percent of me!" and Reigns smiled for the first time in days.

Sheamus and Reigns strode confidently to the back as Rollins and Ambrose fell into step behind them. "Do we get an invite to these famed pints?" Ambrose asked. Sheamus looked back and grinned. "Sure, fella."


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in the evening the four headed out for pints. Sheamus cut his usual fifteen down to seven and after the sixth was still able to carry on a conversation. Sheamus and Ambrose eventually paired off as Rollins leaned on Reigns. Reigns was on his third pint, taking it easy because of the transplant, but occasionally tossing the pint glass back greedily. Both Sheamus and Reigns seemed completely sober, but when Rollins decided he wanted to "Kiss his man", Reigns looked at Sheamus and said, "Sorry to cut out on you, man, but we have to head home. This one's getting a little belligerent" he pointed to Rollins. Sheamus nodded at Reigns, who walked over to the bar to pay for himself and Reigns, and promptly left.

Ambrose watched them walk away, shocked. He squinted, and slurred, "Did they jusss leeve me here?" he asked Sheamus. Sheamus fought a laugh. "It would seem so, fella."

"Whatever, man I wazn't itching to hear them - making the beast with two- backs anyways." Ambrose made a face. "There is - such a thing as - too loud, man"

Sheamus looked wordlessly at the shallow bottom of his seventh pint. Ambrose was clearly too drunk to drive. Sheamus offered to get him a cab, and Ambrose accepted. After they both had paid, Sheamus leaned Ambrose on his arm and walked him slowly to his the cab.

Ambrose by then had hit the blabbermouth stage of his inebriation, and started telling Sheamus everything from what color his underwear was to why he hated dogs. Sheamus shook his head and chuckled until Ambrose said, "Man, you know what Rollins said the other day? He says he worries he is losing Reigns to you because of the transplant. Like Reigns feels like he owes you and shit. "Ambrose looked up at Sheamus with bleary eyes. "You know what I told him? I said, fuck him, man. Fuck him." Sheamus didn't know if Ambrose meant literally or figuratively, but he didn't ask. He got Ambrose out of the cab just before he vomited, launching alcohol onto the pavement outside the shield's trailer. Reigns heard this and knew it was Ambrose returning. He opened the door wearily, nodding to Sheamus who shook his head and rode away.

The next week, on Raw, the General Manager decided to make a spontaneous match. Sheamus and Ambrose vs. Reigns and Rollins. There had been some infighting with the shield lately, and Ambrose always wound up on the outs. At a certain point in the match Rollins tagged Reigns as he has Sheamus on the ropes. Reigns stepped into the ring, and then turned to tag Rollins. Both Ambrose and Rollins had stepped off the apron, making this a singles match. Sheamus and Reigns looked at each other, and walked around in a tight circle. They sat down and looked right at one another. The count reached ten and the match was ruled a no contest.

Rollins watched this from the media room in the back. When Reigns walked back in, Rollins lit into him, punching and kicking. "What the hell, man? " Reigns growled, pushing Rollins off of him. Rollins looked up at Reigns and said, "Why would the two of you agree to a no contest? What could possibly be the motivation for that? Huh? Admit it; I am losing you to that pasty awful…"

"Hey! That pasty awful whatever-you-would-have-said saved my life, so if he wants a no contest, he gets a no contest. You didn't lose, so what do you care? You left!" Reigns stormed out angrily.

Sheamus watched reigns storm out of the locker room towards him. "What's got your so called Irish temper riled fella?" he asked in an unusually soft tone.

Reigns looked at Sheamus in anger. "Rollins is mad that we ended in a no contest with no fighting. I don't understand why the GM would have us in a match in the first place.

Just then, the GM announced on twitter that the two would have another match on the next week's show. Sheamus and Reigns sighed as Miz approached with a cameraman and a microphone." Have the two of you heard that the Raw GM just made a match for the two of you for next week? How will the two of you respond?" he held the mike over to Sheamus and Reigns.

Reigns glanced at Sheamus, and then ran his hand over his face in frustration. "We'll see." He said and stormed off.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week on Raw, Reigns headed down to the ring hesitantly. The fans watched as Reigns stalked the length of the ring nervously. Sheamus's entrance music hit, and Reigns turned expectantly to the stage, Sheamus's music hit, and Sheamus strolled hesitantly out to the ring. He stepped within the ropes and looked over at Reigns with grief. The two shared a sigh as the bell rang, and Reigns stalked over to Sheamus, hesitant to throw a punch. They instead went for a collar and elbow tie up that lasted just a bit too long, before both were thrown back. Reigns decided to just fight, not go for a pin. He figured his blows would make Sheamus angry, and he would rise up and win. Reigns wanted to know if he could withstand Sheamus's anger.  
As the match continued, the audience began cheering louder for Sheamus. Reigns noticed then that Sheamus had not thrown a single punch, and didn't seem to be angry in the least. In fact, he was keeping a tight leash on his temper and wearing down with each confrontation. He had gotten in a bit of damage from countering some of Reign's moves. The match finally ended when Reigns huffed in frustration and went for the only move he hadn't tried. Sheamus countered with a brogue of his own, and met Reign's foot, sending him crashing into the mat. Sheamus went for the jackknife pin and stood at the last moment, breaking the pin. The Match went on for a full hour, the two exchanging pin for pin, as they struggled for a victory. Finally Sheamus could see that Reigns was getting tired, so he raised his hands defensively and lay down. Reigns looked at him until a count of five before Sheamus motioned him over. Reigns went for the pin, reluctantly, and got the win.  
Later backstage, Reigns asked Sheamus why he refused to throw a punch. "Me contract says I have ta compete, not that I have ta fight. I could never hurt ya. It is like hurting meself." Sheamus could feel a bond forming that he hadn't thought possible. He stood and trotted away before Reigns could respond, and as he left, Rollins sat down beside him. "Baaaaaabe?" he asked while brushing his fingers against Reign's arm suggestively. Rollins was determined not to give up on Reigns without a long and difficult struggle.  
Later that same evening, Rollins finally got that alone time he had been asking for. He dragged Reigns to their trailer and kicked Ambrose out. He landed on the outside of the door, flipping them the bird irreverently," Fuck you both!" He yelled at the door, and walked to the nearest gym.  
Rollins was so happy to finally have Reigns at his disposal he was almost beside himself. The two had decided to leave Ambrose behind to hitch a ride with Punk as he often did. As they headed to the next event, in the small bedroom of their tour bus, Rollins was trailing light kisses all over Reigns jaw and neck. When he reached his collarbone, Reigns began breathing shallowly and moaning softly. Rollins ran his hands all over Reigns muscle-bound chest and abs, and soon Reigns was growling and thrusting his waist. He decided he had enough of this, and deadlifted Rollins in such a way that he lifted him to sit on his face. He buried his face in Rollin's ass and began some teasing of his own. Soon Rollins was leaning back and grabbing the sheets and begging. Reigns threw him down onto the bed and started to stretch him with a single wide finger. Rollins knew he had to use his time wisely, and he knew it had been far too long. "I want you! Now! God, Please!" he breathed, wriggling his ass shamelessly to pull Reign's finger in. Reigns snarled and lined his hips up, plunging in with one thrust as Rollins relaxed into a quivering moaning mess under him.  
'Ah, Fuck. Yes!" Rollins cried as Reigns changed positions and stabbed his prostate with every thrust. Rollins crossed his eyes and groaned, he almost lost himself in the pleasure. He desperately tried to get a handle on himself, and then swiftly pulled away; shifting so he was now behind Reigns by tucking his head under his stomach and slipping under himself. He buried his face in Reign's ass, and the sudden shift of positions made Reigns groan. Rollins panted and lapped rapidly at Reign's ass, and soon Reigns was groaning and rolling his eyes in ecstasy. Rollins pulled a small bottle of lube from one of the vests lying on the floor beside the bed, and coated himself and Reigns, Taking Reigns all the way into his throat. He fingered Reigns quickly, loving the desperate moans that rumbled deep in his chest. Rollins pulled his mouth away with a popping noise as he lined himself up at Reign's tight entrance. He plunged in with a groan, and when he was finally seated, Reigns started bucking underneath him, and bucked so hard that Rollins slighter frame was pushed up into the air and he came down thrusting in deeply. Reigns let out a roar at the feeling, and came instantly, as did Rollins, filling Reign's ass deeply.  
The two collapsed into the bed, and soon fell asleep.


End file.
